


"Did you mean what you said last night?"

by pass76



Series: 30 DAYS, 30 FICS [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marry me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass76/pseuds/pass76
Summary: “Yes, they are. Shit show after shit show gives me the right to hang up decorations early,” Stiles says, plugging in the lights and stepping back to see how they look so far.31•36





	"Did you mean what you said last night?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me so long to get up ...I've been busy with work and my head just hasn't been on straight for the past couple of days, so I'm trying to get it all right :) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Oh come on,” Derek says, holding onto the ring of lights that Stiles was using to put over the trees and buses outside their home. “It’s the day after Halloween and we’re already putting up decorations.”

Stiles takes the lights and twists them around the bush before moving onto the next. His thoughts were working a million miles a minute, thinking about all sorts of different things. Things that Derek forgets to talk about in the light of day when he is neither tired nor drunk. “After all the bad shit that has happened to us we deserve some light at the end of the tunnel.”

“So the light is early Christmas decorations?” Derek asks, standing there studiously, still holding the lights. He looked ridiculous in his Christmas sweater and glasses and the gray that was starting to come in on his beard. He looked like a wet dream, like Stiles wet dream.

“Yes, they are. Shit show after shit show gives me the right to hang up decorations early,” Stiles says, plugging in the lights and stepping back to see how they look so far.

Derek stood there, still holding the lit lights that were still in a ball in his hands. Stiles couldn’t believe that this was his life. He couldn’t believe that this was his life now. Rolling around with Derek in a bed that was theirs, in a house that was theirs, on land that was theirs. A pack of their own that was no longer dysfunctional but that actually worked, with no more monsters around the corner.

They finally had a life worth living for. Stiles was working for the police department while Derek finally opened up his own architectural business, building houses for people all in town. Stiles was finally able to get past his anxiety, which, out if all the crazy shit that has happened, seems to be the craziest for him.

“I’m proud of you,” Stiles hears Derek say as he wraps another bit f lights around the top of the bush.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks, continuing with the lights.

“Y’know, your growth and all that. I’m just proud that you are who you are,” Derek says. Stiles stops and turns to look at him. “I’m glad that you found me, that you love me the way that you do.”

“I’ve loved you for a long time Derek, I’ll love you forever,” Stiles says, reaching for the rest of the lights in his hands, wrapping the last bit around the last bush in front of their house. “I think that I might have always known with you,” Stiles begins again, standing up straight and then turning to look back at him.

Derek cocks his head to the side. Stiles has never been in love with a human more than he is in love with Derek. Just looking at Derek makes all of Stiles fill with joy, his stomach flip flopping with butterflies. Even after all these years every bit of Stiles is just in love with Derek as the first minute he saw him.

“I knew,” Derek says, going to pick up another set of lights to put on the two trees in the front yard. “I think that I knew from the first time you ever saw me what you would me to me.”

Derek hands Stiles the lights and Stiles can’t help but continue to stare.

“I knew at sixteen that you were going to be important to me. I can’t tell you how I knew but I knew,” Derek says.

Stiles stands there in silence, fiddling with the Christmas lights in his hands. Stiles thinks that maybe he knew too, that maybe when he and Scott ran into him in the woods that he knew. That when Stiles held Derek up in the pool Stiles knew then. Stiles thinks maybe some underlining feeling in his gut always told him that Derek was going to be important.

“Would you marry me?” Stiles asked, still fiddling with the lights in his hands.

“What?” Derek asks.

Stiles looks up at him and sees him standing still, his mouth agape and his hands hanging at his side. He looked damn fine, Stiles can’t believe that he was lucky enough to have someone like Derek. He made Stiles pancakes on Sundays, he watched How to get Away With Murder with him on Thursdays, and he kissed Stiles every night when he came home.

It took them a long time to get to the point they were at. Years and years of emotional suppression and ignoring feelings and dealing with the craziness that was Beacon Hills. Derek finally got over everything with Kate and Stiles finally got over everything with the Nogitsune. They grew and got better and that was what they needed to be where they are today.

“I love you and I mean it. We have been together for a very long time and I just,” Stiles stops, tossing the lights over in his hands again. “Did you mean what you said last night?” Stiles says, dropping the lights and stepping over to Derek, grabbing his hand.

“What part?” Derek asks, still not moving from where he was standing.

“The part about having kids,” Stiles asks, “with me?”

Derek finally moves, bringing his hands to the side of his face. “Of course I mean it. I would do anything for you, anything with you. I want to conquer the world with you.” Derek kisses Stiles, rocking back on his heels. “Having children with you would be the most amazing thing to ever happen to me.”

“Then marry me,” Stiles says, kissing him again.

“Okay,” Derek says, kissing Stiles again.

Stiles smiles into the kiss, laughs a little before taking Derek’s face into his hands. “I’m marrying you,” Stiles says, his heart beating two times over. “I’m getting married to you!” Stiles says, his smile mirroring Derek’s.

**Author's Note:**

> The next should be up soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day. I'm not sure about this one either but I might comb through it latter to see if I still want it up. COmment, like, go see me on tumblr: SeptSaph 
> 
> I'll see you guys tomorrow :)


End file.
